Darkius:Chapter 1
How it happened Once, Decades before a Hylian named Link had been adopted by the Kokiri, a Demon had targeted a happy couple. He watched them for years, and finally, when they had a child, followed them to Lake Hylia. There was a blinding flash of light, and Link's father was dead. Link's mother screamed, and she ran from a demonic creature. She finally reached the Lost Woods, and found a fairy, named Navi. She called to several Kokiri, who came near. Link's mother was bleeding. She handed her child over to the Kokiri, and died due to blood loss. The Demon was in the Lost Woods, searching for the child. several figures of light appeared before him; sages. The sages spoke to Darkius, and several bindings of light shot out from around him, then pulled him out of the Lost Woods, and underground. The Demon was then sealed away, with the seal being disguised as an old, dead tree. This Demon's name was Darkius. He waited for years of imprisonment, and finally broke free after the boy had defeated an evil spirit named Majora. When he broke free, he showed that he was unaffected when the boy had created a paradox, and prevented an event known as the Imprisoning War. And so Darkius set off to destroy the Hero of Time. The Story "Link! Link! WAKE UP!!!! Oh thank goodness! I thought you were dead ever since that fight with Xentore! After all, when I left, I saw you pass out from exhaustion when you came in here to rest, and I thought you were dying!"(Credit goes to Zelda311, this was supposed to have happened after Xentore) Link looked around. Navi was ramming into him telling him to get up. "Where is Skull kid, Tatl, and Tael?" "They are outside. And before you say anything, I decided to stay with you because a friend wouldn't repay you by ditching you again, now would one?" "No, I guess not" Link changed into his green tunic and got out of his house. "Wow, I feel like I haven't been here in years!" "Must be because you have only been here a few times since you defeated Majora", said a familiar voice. It was Skull kid! "Hi Skull kid!" "Hi. Hey, do you remember that silver rupee that Mido stole from you?" "What?!" "Oh yeah, you were asleep. Anyways, Mido sneaked into your room last night. He took that silver rupee that Saria left for you 2 days ago." "He is so dead! First, I am gonna tie him up and force him to give it back before I go samurai!" "You don't need to, the heavy sleeping sack o' sand didn't even hear me taking it out from his pocket." *Skull kid holds up a silver rupee* "Gee, thanks Skull kid!" "You won't BELIEVE how loud he snores!" Tael said. "yeah, he snored so loud we had to HOLD the ear plugs in our ears to avoid getting a headache", said Tatl. *Link, Tatl, Tael, Navi, and Skull kid are about to exit Kokiri Forest, when Mido jumps in front of them* "HALT! No one leaves Kokiri without permission from the great Mido!" "Oh buzz off, sandbag", said Skull kid. "Not until you give me back my silver rupee!"*Points at the Silver rupee sticking out of Link's Wallet* *Tatl and Tael get right in Mido's face* "That ain't yours! Me, Tael, and Skull kid saw you steal it from Link a day ago!" "What she said!" "I don't know how you did it, cause I am a very light sleeper!" *Skull kid holds up a pictograph of Him, Tatl and Tael drawing on Mido's face one night* "EEGAGGHHHE! *faints* Link, Tatl, Navi, Tael, and Skull kid walked past Mido's unconscious body and go into the '''Lost Woods'.'' Click here for Chapter 2 Category:Action Category:Adventure